


Erotyczne fantazje 7

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 7

Głośne krzyki i jęki Ruby przebijały się przez ściany pokoju, kiedy Weiss penetrowała jej tyłek swoim sztucznym członkiem. Jej piersi podskakiwały z każdym pchnięciem, które były coraz szybsze i głębsze.

Białowłosa łowczyni przycisnęła swoje usta do warg Ruby, wsuwając swój język do jej ust oraz dając młodszej przyjaciółce soczystego klapsa.

Weiss w końcu doszła, spryskując wnętrze tyłka Ruby sztucznym nasieniem.  
Liderka przeżyła swój największy orgazm w życiu. Kiedy Weiss powoli wyszła z jej rozdziewiczonego tyłka, sztuczna sperma zaczęła wyciekać z Ruby.


End file.
